


The Key

by aquilasaurus



Series: Dimity's Drabbles [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Dimity is kind of a jerkface to our poor useless lesbians, Riddles, Useless Lesbians, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Dimity engineers a lockout to trap Ada and Hecate into admitting their feelings for each other. Drabble.Day 28 of the Winter Fluff Event: Locked Out.





	The Key

The transfer bounced: Hecate was barred from her own quarters. A riddle surfaced on her maglet:

 _what you seek is plain to see:  
          unlock its heart to find your key_.

What heart?

She scoured the East Wing, where the Founding Stone lay. The kitchen. Her classroom. Exhausted, she collapsed in the staff lounge, where Ada found her.

“My dear, I have something of yours.”

“…sorry?”

Ada tilted her head. “Subtlety is among Dimity’s weaker points, I’m afraid.” She sighed, and clasped Hecate’s hand. “I love you.” Hecate stared. Her key materialized. 

 “I… believe you’ll have mine as well?”

She flushed.


End file.
